The Protein Chemistry Core will provide the powerful tools of modem mass spectrometry to LPPG[unreadable] investigators to permit structural identification and quantitation of HDL, SAA, PLTP and HDL-related[unreadable] biomolecules. In addition to providing instrumental capabilities, Protein Chemistry Core staff will provide[unreadable] consultation and collaboration on application of mass spectrometry to lipoprotein research, and this will[unreadable] include development of new analytical methods targeted at achieving research objectives of LPPG[unreadable] investigators. The Protein Chemistry Core will optimize the efficiency and cost-effectiveness through which[unreadable] these services are provided LPPG investigators through a central laboratory. This avoids the need for LPPG[unreadable] investigators to maintain the required instrumentation in their own laboratories and avoids the high cost of[unreadable] commercial mass spectrometric services. By centralizing and standardizing procedures, the Protein Chemistry[unreadable] Core will provide a common set of analytical tools that will lead to a unified understanding of molecular[unreadable] mechanisms involved in lipoprotein metabolism and inflammation-related physiologic and pathophysiologic[unreadable] processes in the artery wall.